The present disclosure relates to cellular communications and, in particular, to a system and method for providing a user-selectable status indication to incoming callers.
It is typical for a cellular telephone user to occasionally be unavailable to answer incoming calls. In cases of unavailability, such as, for example, when the user is in a meeting or a class, the user may turn off the telephone and/or the ringer. Thus, incoming callers generally have no idea whether the user is merely temporarily unavailable, or what the user's status might be. Although the user can typically leave a new voicemail when his/her status changes, that process is cumbersome and still requires the user to turn off the telephone and/or ringer when in a meeting or in a class.